


Prom?

by Writergurl394



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mainly violetine but some implied rusim, Modern AU, This is REALLY rushed, also poor minnie XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergurl394/pseuds/Writergurl394
Summary: This is a Violetine Modern!AU I wrote cause my prom is coming up.(For Kasey, Morgan, and Ciara)





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Violetine Modern!AU I wrote cause my prom is coming up.  
> (For Kasey, Morgan, and Ciara)

Two weeks till prom and Clem still didn’t have a date. She was able to play it off as if she didn’t care for a tiring amount of time, and watching as her friends get prom-posals and listening to them gush about their dates left her feeling left out soon enough.  
Now that didn’t necessarily mean she hadn’t been asked, in fact, she had been, twice. First it was by Gabe, a player on the school’s male baseball team who just so happened to be all star Javier Garcia’s nephew. Then it was by Louis, a member of the schools choir and ironically the best friend of Violet, aka the only person she wanted to take to prom.  
Aasim had been pushing them to get together for a long time now, even going as far as to slip notes in both their lockers telling them to meet each other on the field, however Violet either lost or ignored her note and Clem was left stranded for hours after school. Needless to say, he got an earful from both Clem and Ruby that night, Ruby even threatening to leave him alone at prom.  
“Clem if you don’t act soon someone else might come along and sweep her off her feet,” Aasim insisted.  
“I don’t know,” She begins, glancing across the cafeteria where Violet was in a seemingly hilarious conversation with Minnie Palmer, a beautiful redheaded girl with a knack for singing. “I think she may already be swept.”  
Aasim looks in Vi’s direction, rolling his eyes.  
“She isn’t into her.”  
“And you know this how?”  
“I can just tell.”  
“Whatever.”  
There’s a few minutes of silence before an idea comes to Aasim’s head.  
“You’re free tonight right?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Louis is having a party.”  
“And?”  
“Vi’s gonna be there.”  
“Aasim--”  
“I’m serious Clem, your useless bi-ness is driving me crazy, just come and you can try and hit it off with her.”  
She stares at him emotionless, unsure of what to say.  
“C’mon Clem.”  
She lets out a groan, her hands flying to her face.  
“Fine,” She grumbles.

“There she is,” Aasim pointed to the corner of the room where Violet stood alone, scrolling through her phone as music blared around them.  
Clem eyed her for a moment, unsure if she should make a move.  
She looked back at Aasim, who simply nodded her on.  
Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the blonde, leaning on the wall next to her.  
“Hey Vi,” She says.  
Vi looks up from her phone, her eyes immediately widening.  
“H-hey Clem,” She stutters, putting her phone back in her pocket. “What are you doing here? Not that i'm upset or anything--”  
“It’s okay, I get you.” Clem chuckles. “Aasim wanted me to come, don’t know why though, parties aren’t usually my thing, but hey, you’re here so surely it isn’t that bad,” She says, eyes widening at her own words.  
“W-wow, thanks, i’m glad Aasim talked you into coming.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, I need someone here to keep me sane, especially with Lou, ya know,” She nods over to where Louis was trying to talk Marlon into dancing, to no avail.  
“Well he’s….interesting to say the least, a great dramatic,” Clem says, causing a chuckle from Violet.  
“To say the least.”  
Violet eyed the groups of people in the center of the room dancing, glancing back over at Clem.  
“Hey, did you want to--”  
Suddenly there was a tap on Violet’s shoulder, Clems blood running cold as she spotted Minnie.  
“Hey Violet, Clem,” The girl gives her a nod  
“Hey Minnie.”  
“Vi, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?”  
Violet glances between Minnie and Clem, her mouth hanging open slightly.  
“Actually I was about to ask Clem to dance.”  
Her eyes immediately shot open, a deep blush growing on her cheeks at the words.  
“Oh,” Is all Minnie says.  
“Sorry,” Violet responds, turning back to Clem and nodding over to the dance floor, a slow song beginning. She offered her hand to the other girl. “Do you….wanna?”  
Clem nods, taking her hand as she lead them to where the crowds of couples had began to come in.  
Violet places her hands around Clem’s neck, a blush growing on her cheeks.   
Hesitantly, Clem places her hands on her waist, following as Vi lead, swaying to the music.  
“So Lou asked you to prom?” Violet asks as the continue to sway gently.  
Clem takes a moment to respond, still flustered by the whole ordeal.  
“Yeah, it was, interesting.”  
“I’d figure.”  
“I felt bad when I rejected him,” Clem adds, Vi letting out a laugh.  
“Well he wasn’t all too broken up about it, in fact he sorta expected it.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Well…. He said he thought you had eyes for someone else.”  
“Did he say who?”  
“Well-”  
Their talk was abruptly interrupted by Louis’s shout.  
“Clem, Vi, it’s time!”  
They break apart, taking one last glance at each other before heading to the living room, where everyone had taken a seat on the floor.  
“What are we playing?” She asks, taking a seat next to Aasim.  
“Truth or dare,” Louis responds, pulling a deck of cards out of the pocket of his coat.  
“You don’t use cards in truth or dare,” Violet says, taking a seat between him and Ruby.  
“You do in this version,” He responds, shooting Vi a smile, Vi rolling her eyes. “Everyone draws, highest card has to ask, lowest card has to answer.”  
The deck is passed around once, Marlon daring Mitch to kiss the cutest person in the room and Mitch cringing in embarrassment as he quickly turns to his left and pecks Aasim on the cheek.  
“Hey, I meant a real kiss!” Marlon complained.  
“You didn’t say that earlier,” Mitch responds, his cheeks still red in embarrassment.  
The second time around Louis draws highest, Clem drawing lowest.  
This should be interesting.  
Louis thinks for a moment.  
“I’ve got it,” He begins. “I’m pretty sure most of us here have dates to the prom if i’m not mistaken so, Clem, why did you reject my offer?”  
She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest as she thought about how to answer.  
“Well, I was hoping someone else would ask me.”  
“Woah, who is it?!” Louis asked excitedly.  
“Nope, not telling.”  
Another round begins and once again Clem has the low card, Violet with the high card this time.  
“Way to go me,” “So, we all knew Lou probably asked you in some dumb way--  
“Hey!” Louis buds in.  
“And I wanna know, if someone else were to ask you to prom how would you want them to do it?”  
She thinks about it for a bit.  
“Well, i’d want something simple you know? Honestly a chocolate and a note that says “Prom” is all i’d need to be set.”  
“Ah, so that’s what I did wrong,” Louis says dramatically, shooting her a wink as she rolls her eyes.  
It takes three more rounds for Louis to call it, Aasim having to leave abruptly a few minutes later due to his curfew.  
Before she could follow behind him, there was a small grasp at her hand.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
Clem freezes for a second, looking down at their hands then back up at Vi.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow” She responds.  
Vi gives her hand a squeeze, leaning forwards and planting a quick peck to her cheek before taking off back towards Louis.  
“What did I say?” Aasim asked, leaning against the doorway.  
Clem shook herself from her trance, making her way out.  
“Shut up.”

The next day she made her way to her locker, hastily opening it only to be surprised by a strange folded paper.

To Clem   
From Violet

She opened the note being met with a square caramel chocolate and one word written in bold letters.

Prom?


End file.
